


Beautiful

by ironspydr



Series: A Day in the Lives [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Body Positivity, M/M, body negativity, but then, confidence (rich), crop tops, self loathing (michael), you know. how it goes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr
Summary: Another one.....Anon prompt "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."





	Beautiful

Jeremy stood by the door of the school, waiting for Michael’s car to pull into the parking lot so they could both go inside and join their friends at a table in the cafeteria. He had already seen Brooke, Jenna, and Jake walk in past him. All three had asked him to get out of the cold and come inside, but he’d insisted on waiting for Michael. They’d shrugged and joined Christine and Chloe at their table.

Michael was never this late. Jeremy hoped nothing had happened. He’d text him, but decided not to since his boyfriend was most likely driving. The bell would be ringing in five minutes. He could wait that much longer.

As he looked at his feet, nervous about a presentation that day, someone from behind him poked Jeremy’s shoulder. Surprise and hope that was Michael overtook him as he turned around, but immediately diminished when he saw it was only Rich.

Actually, surprise washed over him again when he saw what the shorter boy was wearing. His sleeveless shirt read “Tips for guys: There’s no need to follow the ‘bros before hoes code’...if your bro is your hoe”. That wasn’t the surprising part. No, Rich flaunted his relationship with Jake regularly. He was proud of it, and everyone supported them, though it made Jake a little embarrassed—not that he’d admit it.

The surprising element was the fact that Rich’s shirt only came down to about three fourths of his rib cage. It was a crop top, exposing his stomach and belly button.

Jeremy pried his bisexual eyes off of Rich’s midriff and looked at his face.

“Rich,” he started, teeth clattering. “It’s January. It’s freezing! Why are you only wearing half a shirt?”

Rich winked and circled around Jeremy. “Jake and I had a bet, and-“

“You lost?”

“Excuse you, tallass. I won.”

“Of course you did.”

“Hey, Jake’s gonna love this. I know you do.” He winked again, walking through the double doors of the school backwards, shooting Jeremy a smirk.

Jeremy watched until Rich had disappeared, turning his body back toward the parking lot. He jumped again at the sight of his boyfriend right in front of him, inches from his cold face, glasses fogged by the warm air that had escaped from inside the school when another student opened the door.

“Michael!” Jeremy exclaimed, a smile finding its way to his lips. “Why are you so late?”

Michael put a hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder. “Ugh,” he groaned. “My car took forever to start. It’s too cold.”

“Oh,” Jeremy said for lack of better words.

“It’s all good now, though!” Michael placed a kiss on Jeremy’s cheek. “Why haven’t you gone inside? It’s freezing.”

——

The school day ended uneventfully. The group’s major talking point had been Rich’s shirt, which Jeremy thought was just enabling him. It did, however, give him a few thoughts.

Jake had seemed to enjoy Rich’s attire—the two of them had even snuck out during lunch to the bathroom to do God knows what. The way Rich had blushed at Jake’s staring had caused an idea to pop into Jeremy’s head.

What if he could get Michael in a crop top?

It wouldn’t be the easiest thing to do. Michael had turned his nose up at Rich when he’d seen his. Jeremy would have to use his best persuasion and puppy eyes. But it would be so worth the work to see his boyfriend in one of those. 

He walked to Michael’s parking spot, where they always met so Michael could drive him home. His boyfriend was already in the car, warming up the engine so the heat would be on for Jeremy. Climbing into the passenger seat and closing the door, Jeremy turned right to Michael and stared at him until he looked back.

“What?” he said, slapping the steering wheel with his hands.

Jeremy smiled secretively. “Did you see Rich today?”

“Yeah, how could I not?” Michael rolled his eyes. “He was all exposed.” He made a gesture with his hands for emphasis. “What about him?”

Jeremy pursed his lips. He decided to let out his thoughts all at once. “I really really think you’d be adorable in a shirt like that!” He added a smile for charm points.

Michael blinked. “Me?” He pointed to himself. “With this pudge? No thanks. I don’t have the body type for that.”

“Micah,” Jeremy whined, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh. “You know I love every part of you. You could just wear it for me.” He tried to wink, which ended up looking like a cat with a pine needle in its eye.

Michael laughed cynically. “Yeah, right. Let’s get you home, Miah.”

Jeremy stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride.

——

He hadn’t given up—no way. With every passing day, Jeremy became more determined to get Michael in a crop top.

He sent links to Amazon sellers with pictures of the ones he thought Michael would wear. A Pac-Man one, one with “P1” on it, a simple maroon one—the possibilities were endless.

Michael never answered those messages, however. He ignored them, continuing their conversations like normal.

Jeremy planned on bringing it up again at his house that Saturday.

Walking down the stairs to Michael’s basement, he planned what he would say. He’d kiss his boyfriend and tell him he loves him, then he’d chalantly mention how he also loves his soft stomach, even if Michael doesn’t. Then he’d seamlessly segway into talking about the shirt topic.

All of his practicing and planning was thrown out of the window when he opened Michael’s door and saw his boyfriend standing sheepishly by his bed, his arms folded over his midsection in a poor attempt to hide that his stomach was exposed.

Jeremy turned a bright red, slowly closing the door and walking toward Michael. 

“You got one?” Jeremy whispered, eager for Michael to move his arms so he could see. 

Michael avoided eye contact. “No,” he admitted. “I just cut the bottom off an old t-shirt.” He looked up at Jeremy, blushed, and looked away again. “This was a mistake,” he muttered.

“No it wasn’t!” Jeremy approached him, hands on Michael’s shoulders. “I wanna see!”

Michael was rigid under Jeremy’s touch. “No,” he replied. “I don’t have the body type—“

“Clothes don’t have a body type,” Jeremy whispered, kissing his boyfriend before continuing. “We can wear what we want. And you’re perfect. I love all of you. I wanna see.”

Michael hesitated. “Don’t laugh at me,” he said seriously. 

“I’d sooner cry, because I love you so much!”

“Yeah, right,” Michael mumbled before slowly moving his arms from in front of him. 

Jeremy stepped back to take it in. It was even better than he could have imagined. He could finally see the soft and squishy tummy that he loved so much. It looked wonderful, like a Hanukkah gift come early. He stood silently, love overtaking him as he felt his eyes sting slightly with joyful tears.

“Say something!” Michael pleaded. “Don’t- don’t stare at me!” He sat on his bed, moving to put a pillow in front of his body.

Jeremy reached a hand out and stopped him. Michael looked him in the eyes with an odd expression. He backed away, but Jeremy followed, climbing on the bed himself. He grabbed the pillow, moving it from Michael’s grasp with ease. 

He pulled his legs up on the bed and rested a hand on his boyfriend’s soft skin. A gasp escaped Michael’s mouth at the touch, and he tensed.

“Shh,” Jeremy said. “You’re perfect. Thank you for this.”

Michael remained speechless.

Jeremy snugged up to him and put his head beside his hand on Michael’s stomach.

“I love you so much, Micah,” he breathed. “Clothes don’t have body types. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Michael let Jeremy stay there as they both drifted off, waking the next morning in the same position they’d slept in.


End file.
